Insufferable Pirate
by Ltb16
Summary: Just a thought I had after 3x19. First time ever writing anything like this. (Kinda nervous to share) Oh yeah, that pesky disclaimer where I own nothing. :)


Insufferable Pirate

It's the day after Zelena tried to take Henry. Almost twenty-four hours have passed since she said she couldn't trust him and her parents backed her up. He's not lying and is determined to prove to Emma that everything he has done since bringing her back from New York has all been in her best interests.

Well, not getting cursed.. Surely he didn't plan that one. But everything else. Unable to stop thinking about it, he heads to Granny's where she has a room. Granny looks up as he enters the diner. 'She's not here Hook. Snow went into labor. She's packing her a bag.'

Surprised that the old woman would help him, he nods his thanks and rushes over to the Charming's flat. Having no idea what to say, he knocks purposefully on the door and waits. Nothing. Surely she can't know it's him just by his knock? He knocks again, harder, and the door is thrown open.

"I don't have time for this Hook. I have to get back to the hospital. Mary-Margaret is in labor." Annoyance flashes on Emma's face and she shakes an empty duffle bag.

"Back to 'Hook' again, I see?" He's not willing to admit just how much it bothers him that she is no longer calling him Killian.

Emma just glares at him. "May I speak with you while you pack for your mother then lass? I won't take long."

She sighs, spins around and heads into the other room. Taking that as a yes, he follows her into the apartment and shuts the door.

Unsure of how to start, he fumbles with a pillow on the chair. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you right, love? I was only trying to help Henry get away because I knew I couldn't let Zelena hurt him."

She glares. "That's not YOUR decision to make. I'm his mother. I know what's best for him. Not you. And what do you mean she cursed your lips? You're still quite chatty."

"I know, love..."

"STOP CALLING ME LOVE!" She yells, slamming the duffle bag on the bed. Meeting his eyes and seeing the hurt look on his face she immediately regrets it but now is not the time for pet names. Her mother is in labor, Regina was the one to bring back their memories, a battle with the wicked witch is looming and supposedly she is the one only to defeat her, and here stands a pirate she was beginning to fall for calling her 'love'.

Resigned, Killian sighs. "Ariel wasn't really here. It was Zelena pretending to be her. During the lost year I did something dreadful to Ariel. I killed Blackbeard when he supposedly knew where her prince, Eric, was. Zelena used this against me and made me swear on the one I love, you Emma, and told me that if I kiss you all your magic will be gone and if I didn't then she would start killing those who you love."

"...you love me?" Emma stutters, a pink tinge creeping across her cheeks.

"Aye. I thought my feelings toward you were quite clear..." He rumbles off, suddenly somewhat embarrassed at his verbal display of emotions.

"So the reason you've been acting weird these past couple of days is because of the curse?" Emma asks, finally starting to put it all together. Killian nods. "This still doesn't explain the bird with the message or why you thought you had any right to send Henry away."

"He was already planning on leaving, lass, I was just ensuring what I thought was a safer passage." Killian confesses.

"Already planning on leaving?! What are you talking about?" Emma stops shoving clothes in the bag and turns to face him, shocked to find Henry standing behind him. "Henry! What are YOU doing here? I thought you were staying with Regina?"

"I wanted to be here again, with my memories back and all..." Henry trailed off then looked up at Killian. Guilt washed over him. "Mom, he's telling the truth. I was going to run away back to New York because I was tired of being kept in the dark about what was going on here. Hook, I mean Killian was just trying to help. You know he would do anything for you mom. He came all the way to New York for us. Don't be mad at him."

Emma sneaks a glance at Killian who is wearing a small hopefully smile. She takes a deep breath, "I have to get this bag to the hospital. She's probably given birth already! You're both coming with me. We'll talk on the way there. Actually," she says "Henry you and I have much more to discuss then what we can fit in a walk to the hospital."

"Regina and Robin Hood are downstairs. I'll go with them. We'll talk later I promise. You and Ho-...Killian go. Call me when she has the baby, okay mom?" Henry gives her his trademark grin.

Emma nods as she follows them both out the front door. She grabs Henry and hugs him to her hard before watching him walk off with Regina and Robin Hood.

They walk alongside each other in silence for a few minutes before Emma finally breaks it. "I still want to know who sent you the message but maybe I was a little..."she trails off.

With his good hand, Killian grabs her arm and turns her body toward his. "Love, if it means that much to you I'll put as much effort into finding who sent me the note as I did finding you. Just please don't throw away your trust in me. I like to think we make a good team." Killian treats her to the first smile she's seen on his face in quite some time.

A small smile creeps onto Emma's face. "I don't completely distrust you...but don't you ever make a decision regarding my son without me again!"

"I will never make a decision regarding your son without you again." Killian says solemnly holding up his good hand.

"You will not lie to me." She looks at him expectantly.

"I will NEVER lie to you, love." Killian keeps his hand raised.

"And since everyone has their memories back you will fill me in on what I missed during the last year of your life?" She prods.

"Aye. I will tell you what happened during that year." The Captain's eyebrow raises and he gets that look in his eyes where Emma knows nothing good will come of it.

"What?" She asks warily.

He leans in, invading her personal space, so close his stubble brushes her cheek causing her to jump at the lack of distance between them. He chuckles, warm breath on her ear and she forces herself not to shiver. 'I also wish to show you what happened in my dreams of you" he leans back wagging his eyebrows at her with a lewd grin on his face.

"You are insufferable, pirate!" Emma exclaims shoving him away from her.

With the grin still on his face, he replies "Maybe so love, but I only wish to be your insufferable pirate."

Emma stalks off in front of him but Killian knows it is only for show. Her trust in him is not lost and while he better never screw up again, he heard just how hard her heart was beating and her breath hitch as he closed the space between them. Now to just quickly be rid of this wicked witch so he can just kiss Emma again.


End file.
